Girlfriend
by StereksLoverChild
Summary: Bra knows he likes her, and vice versa. But both are in denial. B/G pairing..  Ik crappy summary but the story is good...i hope.. my first one-shot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its charecters. ( although, I wish i do =[...)**

It was a beautiful, summer day in West City. Bulma had another one of her " Get Together" party. Everyone was enjoying themselves, except for a certain half-breed princess.

" Uhgg, I can't beleive he brought her here." a blue-haired beauty angrily said.

" You know that he's not the only guy in the world, right?" a black-haired girl ask.

" Look who's talking, Pan." Bra said.

" Hey, I'm not the one that's getting mad because Uncle Goten brought Valese." Pan defended. " Oh look, they're coming towards us."

" Hey guys!" chirped Goten.

" Whatta do, Uncle Goten?" a smiling Pan ask.

" Hphmm." answered Bra with her Vegeta like pose.

Bra has had a crush on Goten since she was ten. Goten has had a crush on her since she was 15. Bra knows he likes her too, and vice versa. Everyone has been saying they should get together, but both were in denial.

" Goten look!" Valese said with her bubly vioce. " It's my favorite band. Let's go infront."

" Ok." He turned to the girls and said, " Bye girls."

" Bye Uncle Goten." as soon as Pan said that Valese dragged Goten to the front.

" Do you think Goten knows?" Bra asked out of the blue.

" Nope. I'm the only one that know that you know how to. Why?" Pan asked confused.

" 'Cause I have an idea." she said.

" Well, out with it." Pan demanded. Bra leaned into Pan's ear and whisppered the plan she had in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>( half an hour later)<strong>

' Oh my kami! I can not believe I'm doing this. What am I doing?' a very nervouse Bra thought.

" Before we end this, we have a very special girl here to sing to us!" she heard someone say. " Bring out Miss Blue-Haired Beauty."

The curtain oppened up, but the audiance only saw a girl with her back turned to them.

" 5, 6, 7, 8!" as soon as the last number left her mouth she turned around, and saw shocked faces before her.

(chorus)

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, I know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you I want to be your girlfriend_

(verse 1)

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make feel alright?_

She winked at Goten who was still shocked.

(verse 2)

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm danm precious_

_And hell yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_(verse 3)_

_She's like so whatever_

_You can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now _

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

She jumped down the stage and walked towards Valese. As she sang the first line of verse three, she took Valese's shirt and pulled her so they could be eye level. Then she walked to Goten and kissed Goten's cheek, which made him flush red.

_(chorus)_

_Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you I know that you like me_

_No way, no way I know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you I want to be your girlfriend_

_(verse 4)_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_(verse 5)_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_

Bra pushed Valese on the ground, and placed her foot on Valese's stomach.

_(chorus)_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one _

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me _

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret _

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_(verse 6)_

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger _

_Woo, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better _

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? _

_Hey, she's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger _

_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better _

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? _

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

Some people came out and danced with Bra the dance move that Avril Lavigne did on the music video.

_(chorus)_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend _

_No way, no way_

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me _

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret _

_Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend _

_No way, no way, no way, no way_

Right after the song ended, Bra pressed her lips onto Goten's. At first Goten was shocked, but he recovered quickly by giving the pleasure back. Soon her hands snaked around Goten's neck, and his around her waist .pulling her closer. He nibbled on her bottom lips, begging for entrance. Fortunately, she opened her mouth , and he slid his toung on hers. Both were fighting for dominance, until somebody screamed.

" I can't belive this!" Valese shouted in frustration.

" Oh, believe it." Pan suggested. " Now buh-bye."

Pan dragged Valese out the door, slamming it on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Please tell me but don't be too mean. It's my first one-shot.<strong>


End file.
